Imprinting is a Bitch
by DarkPrincess88
Summary: This story is rated M for coarse language and adult content. Full summary inside. I'll be posting two chapters a day but I would like 5 reviews before I post another two chapters. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Heeey guys! I had an account on here, but I forgot the password and someone hacked my Hotmail account, I use to go by RosalieCullen84. So after reading many fan fictions on here, I decided to make my own after so long. So I hope you enjoy, please review, constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't be rude, thanks J

Summary: Bella lives in Fircrest in Pierce County and at the age 18, she phases into a werewolf. After a few years, she has her own pack of 9 people and she is Alpha. The Cullens will be in this story as well as the pack. Edward has a girlfriend who is human, she's endangered, same thing as Bella, but her name is Felicia. She's in trouble (Victoria is after her as well as the army she created) and the pack calls reinforcements, Bella's pack and the Cullens. Bella's pack goes to La Push and meet Sam's pack, and some interesting things will happen so read on to find what happens. J

Ages: Bella-19, Paul-22, Kim-17, Jared-20, Emily-20, Sam-25, Embry-19, Gabriella-18, Jacob-22, Leah-19, Quil-19, Claire-16, Brady-16, Maggie-12, Collin-16, Audery-16, Seth-17, Angela-17, Zack-25, Nicole-20, Renee-35, Phil-40

**Sam's Pack**

Sam- Black Paul- Dark silver Jacob- Russet Jared- Brown Seth- Sandy Embry- Gray, black spots Quil- Chocolate brown Brady- Dark, ashy brown Collin- Reddish-brown Zack- Dark brown with sandy spots

**Bella's Pack**

Emily- Black with white paws Bella- Pure white Leah- Gray Kim- Brown with black going through her fur Angela- Black with dark brown paws and snout Gabriella- Black with grey spots Claire- Light brown with chocolate brown snout Maggie- Blonde with ashy brown going through her fur Audrey- Burgundy with brown spots Nicole- Sandy with dark brown snout and fur going through it

**Chapter 1**

It happened when I was 18 years old. I was walking through a wooded area, a shortcut if you will, from work. I had my earbuds in my ears, rocking out to my music. I had the volume on halfway, bobbing my head, singing softly to myself. I was about halfway home, when I heard a twig snap. I continued to walk, but looked around. My eyesight has gotten better within the last few weeks, which I thought was weird, but I ignored it. I didn't see anything or anyone, so I kept walking. I heard another twig snap, I stop and look around, and no one was there, so I kept walking. I heard another twig snap, and I got frustrated.

"Who the FUCK is out here?!" I screamed at the trees, scaring all the animals away from me.

"None of your concern Isabella." I felt a cool breath on my neck. I gulped but stood up straighter and turned around. A gasp left my lips. A pale lanky figure, with bright red eyes, and brown curly hair, stood in front of me. He cocked his head to the side,

"Are you afraid Isabella?" He asked with a sinister voice. I stared into his bright red eyes and growled.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Isabella. My name is Bella, so if you want to say my name, say it right." I bit back at him. His eyebrow went up in surprise and he started to chuckle.

"A feisty little human, huh?" I glared at him, "What the fuck do you mean, red eyes?" He outright laughed in my face, his sweet cool breath fanning my face. I blinked, I smelt the air and realized he smelt of bleach and something sickly sweet.

"Well Isabella, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough why I said that." Once that word left his mouth, he stepped closer, I stepped back, and it continued until my back made contact with the tree behind me. I swallowed hard but stood up straight and stared at the red eyed man in front of me. He crept closer to me, and I started to shake, like really shake.

"Oh, so you're a dog huh?" I stared at him in confusion but didn't reply.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I started to get really pissed off and the shaking got worse. "I've been keeping my eyes on you, Isabella." "DO NOT CALL ME ISABELLA!" The man took a few steps back and within seconds I exploded. My limbs breaking, re-aligning, pain erupted throughout my body. And then I was on the ground, I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them and looked down. I lifted up my hand, wait, no it was not a hand, it was a PAW!

"Oh would you look at that this feisty little human transformed." I snarled and took a step toward him. He chuckled darkly to himself, "I'll be back soon enough little Isabella, till then take care." And then he was gone. I looked around and saw nothing, even with heightened sight, I couldn't see where he went. I looked down again and saw my paws. I lifted one, put it back on the ground, lifted the other and continued until I convinced myself that I had paws. I began to panic, I started running home, and I realized that everything was heightened. I could see things that I couldn't before, things I could smell, things I could hear, things I could taste! It was crazy, in less than 5 minutes, I was home. I stopped about 10 metres from my house, and huffed. I had to figure out how to change back to me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and cleared my mind, releasing any negative emotions. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw my hands, my chest, my legs, and my toes. _Good thing I do yoga pretty much every day. _I thought to myself bitterly. I cheered to myself in my head but stopped short. I looked down again and realized I was naked, I giggled and got up. I covered myself the best I could and walked to my door. Thankfully my dad, Charlie was working tonight so I didn't have to worry about him seeing his daughter completely naked. I turned the doorknob and hurried inside, I closed the door behind me and ran up the stairs. I got to my room and put on my lace black thong and matching bra, then put on my sweatpants and a tank top, pulling my hair into a bun. I sat on my bed and reflected on what just happened. I was walking home from work, saw a man with red eyes, and he smelt like bleach and something sweet. He called me a human, told me that I would figure out what he meant shortly. He then saw me start to shake and called me a dog, then left after telling me that I would see him soon enough. I sighed and laid down on my queen sized bed and closed my eyes. This has been the weirdest night in all my 18 years of life, I let out a deep breath. I rubbed my face and got up, looking around to see where my laptop was. I found it on my computer desk and got up to get it. I opened it up, typed in my password and opened up Google. I tapped my fingers on the keys, thinking about what to type. I gasped suddenly, I remembered when I was at Charlie's a few summers back, and he mentioned that there were things out there called, cold ones, and werewolves. I thought about it but didn't type in anything. This had to be a joke, there couldn't be such things as those. I shook my head and laughed, that wasn't real, but the laughter died off when I realized that it was real. I mean I had paws! And a tail, I was furry, I was on all fours, and I ran home on all fours. Holy shit! I was a werewolf! The shock of finding out that I'm a werewolf, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up 10 minutes later, thanking god that I was on my bed, or I would've hurt myself. I sat up and grabbed my laptop and typed in Vampires. I read through a few articles and read that Vampires have red bright eyes, they were cold to the touch, they were fast, and strong. I took a deep breath and typed in Werewolf, I read that we were strong, we healed quickly, and we transformed to protect our people against vampires. I let out a deep breath and rubbed my face with my hands, holy shit. That's a lot of information to digest, I exited my Google search and put my laptop back on my computer desk. I walked over to my window where my house backed onto the woods. I sat on my windowsill and stared out my window. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. My mind was on hyper mode, thinking and re-thinking everything, I sighed deeply. This was way too much, how did I turn into a werewolf? I thought back when I was 16 and was visiting Charlie.

**Flashback**

_Renee finally agreed to let me go to Charlie's for the summer. For whatever reason, she didn't want me to go, but I finally convinced her that I missed my dad and wanted to see him. My mom drove me the 4 hours it took to get to Forks, and 4 hours later, I was at Charlie's. I gave my mom a kiss and a hug and grabbed my suitcase from the car. I watched my mom's black Convertible drive off into the distance. I took a deep breath, I didn't tell Charlie that I was coming over for the summer _so_ I hoped he'd be happy. I pulled the handle on my suitcase up and dragged my suitcase behind me. Once I got to the door, I knocked on the door quietly and waited. _

_"__I'm comin'!"My dad shouted from somewhere in the house. I put a huge smile on my face once I heard him get closer to the door._

_"__How can I-Bella! Oh my god! Is that you?!"He pulled me toward him and engulfed me into a huge hug. We're weren't the biggest fans of showing and sharing emotions, but we haven't seen each other for a while, so we got caught up in the moment. I hugged him back, and he released me and held me at arm's length. _

_"__Wow Bella, you've certainly grown since I last saw you." I giggled and hugged him again. _

_"__I've missed you so much Dad, I'm so glad to be here." He laughs, and pulls away from the hug and takes my suitcase and takes it inside with him._

_"__Come on Bells, I'll take your suitcase upstairs, and while you're unpacking, I'll call pizza. Still like extra cheese, ground beef, red onions and feta?" I nodded and he carried my bag up the stairs and I headed up after him. I got to my old room, and gasped silently. Charlie scratches the back of his head,_

_"__Yeah…ummm, I didn't have the heart to move or change anything." _

_"__Oh it's okay dad, I'm just shocked that it's the same way as it was when I was 8." Charlie laughed nervously, "I'm going to go downstairs and call for pizza, come down when you're done." That's what I love about Charlie, he gave me my space. I picked up my suitcase and put it on my bed. I unzipped it and took out most of my clothes and put them into my dresser. Once I was done, I put the suitcase underneath my bed and then plopped down on my bed. I looked around my room, baby blue walls, my dresser in the corner of my room, the windowsill to the left of me. My bed was in the middle of the room and I had a nightstand to the right of me that held a blue lamp. I pulled myself up on my bed and laid down, my head landing on the pillow. I closed my eyes and relaxed._

_"__Bells! Pizza's here!" Charlie shouted up at me. I sat up and blinked rapidly, not knowing that I fell asleep. I trudged my body out of my bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. I inhaled and smelt my favourite pizza, Charlie already had the plates on the table and I sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie walked over and put the pizza on the table. As soon as he put it down, I flipped open the lid and put 2 slices of pizza on my plate. _

_"__Hungry there Bells?" Charlie asked amused, I playfully glared at him and started eating. _

_"__Yes Dad, I am, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." I said while pushing my food to one side of my mouth to answer him. He looked at me with disgust then chuckled._

_"__Your appetite has definitely increased." I looked at him then looked down at my plate and the pizza box. I stared wide eyed, there were only 6 slices left and there was 12. I looked at Charlie guiltily and swallowed the piece of pizza in my mouth._

_"__Sorry Dad, guess I really am hungry." He chuckled and shook his head, "It's okay Bells, eat as much as you want." I shook my head and scooted my chair back and stood up. I grabbed my plate and walked over to the sink and put my plate in._

_"__Bells, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I turned around to face him, "No Dad, you didn't hurt my feelings, I'm just really full and I think I'm going to head up to bed." I walked over to the stairs, about to go up, "Oh okay, well just leave the plate there, I'll wash it. Goodnight Bells, sleep well, tomorrow we're going over to see Billy and Jacob Black." I stopped short, Jacob Black and Billy Black….hmmm. Charlie must have noticed that I stopped, _

_"__You guys use to make mud pies together, and were really close friends." I stood there for a moment, and then it clicked. _

_"__Oh, you mean Jacob the one who's in love with me?" Charlie laughed. He nodded his head, _

_"__Yes, that one, goodnight Bells, see you in the morning."_

_"__Goodnight Charlie." I walked up the stairs, went to the bathroom, did my business and went to my room. I pulled out a black tank top and my medium length shorts. I took off my bra, relieving my girlies from their confinement. I didn't realize how tired I was until I hit the pillow, I was out like a light._


	3. Chapter 3

I just started writing these stories and I'm getting so many positive and nice stuff said about it. To sweetieraquelchukwurah, you will have to read on to see if Bella will be shy or not ;) and I will try to make my chapters longer. To guest, decadenceofmysoul, Freoborn1980, and teamwolfatlw, thank you so much for your kind words J It's the people that review, favourite, add, share, like, etc my story that makes me want to continue writing J Anyways back to the story J

**_Flashback Continued_**

_I woke up the next morning with the sun blaring through my window. I stretched out like a cat, then got up and relieved my bladder. I washed my hands, and my face and went downstairs. Charlie was at the stove, trying to cook eggs but failing miserably. I walked over to him and put my head on his shoulder, making him jump,_

_"__Sorry Dad, didn't mean to scare you, I'll take over from here." He looked so relieved. _

_"__How'd you sleep Bells?" I just finished with the eggs, I put them on a plate and gave him to Charlie,_

_"__I slept well, how did you sleep?" _

_"__Like a baby." I laughed and cooked my eggs, not realizing that I cracked 6. I walked over to Charlie, he looked over and his eyes went wide._

_"__I guess you're still hungry huh Bells?" I looked at him confused, I looked down and realized. _

_"__I guess I am." I said in a small voice. We continued to eat, once we were done, I did the dishes and went upstairs to change. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out dark washed jeans, and a blue t-shirt that said "__I love werewolves__"__. I pulled out my blue lacy thong and matching bra and put them on first then my jeans and t-shirt. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed out my bird's nest of hair then walked back to my room. I grabbed my deodorant from the top of my dresser and put it on. I put it back and grabbed my Pure Seduction perfume from Victoria Secret and sprayed it over my body. I looked myself over in the mirror, dull red-brown hair, plain brown eyes, and skinny figure, somewhat tall and somewhat tan. I sighed and walked down the stairs. I meet Charlie in his police cruiser and we were off. 30 minutes later we were entering La Push, another 10 minutes later, we were at the Blacks' house. Charlie and I got out of the car and walked to the door. Charlie walked right inside, I gaped at him and stared at him confused._

_"__Come on Bells, they don't bite." He chuckled and yelled out to Billy,_

_"__Hey Billy! Jacob! Bella and I are here."_

_"__Bella's here? Come on Jacob, your little girlfriend is here." I blushed and looked down. In seconds I was engulfed into a hug and swung around. I laughed in delight,_

_"__Jacob put me down, before you drop me."_

_"__Oh Bella, I ain't gonna drop you, I'm strong." I giggled and he finally put me down._

_"__Thanks Jake." _

_"__No problem Bells." We hugged again and when we pulled away from each other, I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. He bulked up from the last time that I last saw him and that was when I was 8 and he was 7. His black hair was short, which came to me as a shock because his hair was always long. His dark brown eyes seemed to have gotten darker and held powerful emotions in them. His shoulders were broad, thin waist, and thick legs. _

_"__You done Bells? I know I'm hot and all but you're making me blush." I turned a few notches darker from my usual pink cheeks._

_"__Oh hush Jake, you've just changed so much since I last saw you, I mean I know it was when we were younger, but damn Jake." He flexed his huge biceps, I nearly fainted. I'd never look at him like a boyfriend material or fucking material, but damn he was fine. I wacked his arm, and he rubbed the spot where I hit him but I knew I didn't hurt him because of the shit-eating grin on his face. I shook my head at him,_

_"__That's enough Jake, you're gonna make her want to leave." I shook my head at Billy,_

_"__No it's okay Billy, I love Jake and his big ego." Jake smiled widely and nodded his head at me as a way of saying thank you. I laughed and started to talk to Billy, Charlie and Jacob. __**Fast forward to nighttime **__Billy and Jake invited Charlie and I to a bonfire with the elders, and Billy was going to tell legends of the Quileutes. We were sitting around a fire, and Billy started telling the legends. The way the fire was reflecting off his face, and the raw emotion in his voice made it sound real. Werewolves, "cold ones", it was chilling. Once he was done, Charlie and I said goodnight to Billy and Jacob and we went home._

**End of flashback**

I sighed, that's why Jacob was so huge and warm, he's a werewolf. I sighed, and then went through the flashback through my head again. I had a pretty big appetite, I would have fevers every 2 to 3 months, hmmm. I was just about to close my eyes, when I heard it. A painful and scared howl. I jumped up and looked through my window, I saw a wolf freaking out. I opened my window and jumped out, I looked up at my window, shocked that I jumped that far. I ran toward the wolf, and slowed down until I was close enough. I put my hands out in front of me, showing that I wasn't going to hurt it. The wolf kept their eyes on me and growled, I growled back,

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm one of you." The wolf snorted in disbelief. I rolled my eyes,

"Okay fine I'll show you." The wolf stepped back and was about to run away, but I quickly thought about how angry I was at Charlie from keeping this from me, Renee keeping it from me. And poof, I was on all four.

_"__Do you believe me now?" I said but I realized I didn't speak it, but the wolf heard it. The wolf looked at me in disbelief and sadness,_

_"__Why am I like this? What am I? Why do I have paws?" The wolf continued to rambled on,_

_"__Relax, what's your name?" I asked._

_"__My name is Leah Clearwater." _

_"__Okay Leah, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, now I'm going to explain to you what we were, okay?" Leah nodded her head._

_"__Well, have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" Leah nodded her head. _

_"__Yeah, my mom told me about them, why?" (A/N: Sue and Harry divorced, and Seth stayed with Harry and Leah moved with Sue)_

_"__Well Leah, they're true…" I looked at her with careful eyes, hoping she wouldn't take off._

_"__I won't take off Bella, I'm just digesting this information. I thought only guys phased?" I chuckled, and it sounded weird coming from my wolf form._

_"__I thought so too, but obviously we beat the odds." We both chuckled bitterly, neither of us wanted this but it happened and we could only go forward. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months, 8 other girls phased, it was the weirdest thing that has ever happened. I confronted Renee about me being a wolf, and she caved and told me that she knew that I could phase. Renee being Quileute, and that the gene skipped Renee, it came to me. Renee also told me that Phil was a wolf and that he imprinted on Renee, which is why she left Charlie. I didn't care, I had to see my father fall to his knees begging and pleading for Renee to stay and she left him just like that. For what? Because of some imprinting bullshit? After a few fights between Renee and I, Phil stepped in and calmed us both down. I still hated Renee for breaking Charlie's heart. When the girls phased, I helped them to not get so angry that they phased by teaching them to mediate before speaking. Emily, Claire, Kim, Gabriella, Angela, Audrey, Nicole and Maggie all had similar stories like Leah and I's. We all got the hang of phasing and patrolling around our area because leeches came every 3 to 4 months. Because I was the first to phase and get the hang of things, everyone nominated me to be Alpha. I chose Leah as my Beta, because we phased around the same time, and we grew to love each other as sisters. Everyone else was okay with this because no one of them wanted the responsibility of being Alpha or Beta. I felt so bad for Claire, Maggie and Audrey because they were way too young to be wolves. Especially Maggie, she was only 12, literally turned 12 when she phased. Everyone took the phasing with stride, but Maggie had a lot of trouble accepting it. I helped her accept it, and convinced her that we were made to protect our families and our people. It took her a long time to accept it but she finally did, and because of that, I felt like a mother figure in her life.

Her mom died when she was 6 from a car accident and when that happened her dad lost it and left when Maggie was 8. Maggie now lived with her aunt and uncle, but she didn't get the same type of love that the pack gives to her. We were all in my backyard, some reading, some were patrolling, even though we haven't seen a leech in a few weeks, but we still kept watch. Some sun bathing, and some were just staring at the clouds. I was leaning against a tree, and faced the girls to keep an eye on them. Maggie was leaning against me, my arm around her shoulders while she slept. It felt like the calm before the storm, and it was. My phone started ringing and I dug it out of my pocket and answered it.

Bella/_Sam_

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Bella Swan?" _Everybody's ears perked up and everyone looked at me with questioning in their eyes. I shrugged,

"Yes this is she, may I ask whose calling?"

_"__This is Sam Uley from the La Push pack, we're calling all packs in the surrounding areas to help us with something."_ Some of my pack looked excited, some looked bored, and a couple looked scared. I rubbed my hand across Maggie's arm to calm her down as she had just woken up. _It's okay _I mouthed to her,

"What exactly do you need help with?" He cleared his throat and mumbled something,

"What was that? I didn't catch it." I asked getting annoyed. Though it sounded along the lines of _we need help to protect a girl from leeches._

_"__Umm, well we need help to protect a girl from vampires…they've been after her for a few months and we can't seem to catch them. Always outrunning us or jumping off the cliffs."_

"And who exactly is this girl?" I quirked my eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

_"__Her name is Felicia Brown."_

"And why are leeches chasing her?"

_"__Well because she is with a vampire named-"_I couldn't believe my ears, my pack started to growl. I hushed them,

"SHE'S WITH A LEECH? DOES SHE HAVE A DEATH WISH?" I screeched down the phone.

_"__They are in love-" _

"That's bullshit Sam, how the fuck can she be in love with a leech? And how the fuck is she still alive? I'm assuming she's human, so how come they haven't bit her or changed her?" (A/N Bella doesn't know about the treaty between the wolves and the Cullens. Yes she heard the legends and everything but things have blurred together and she doesn't remember.)

_"__They are mates, she's still alive because his family loves her. They haven't bit or changed her because of the treaty we have with the Cullens."_ Everything was coming back to me, the legends, the treaty, the Cullens, the human eating vampires, everything.

"Okay, and who's after her?"

_"__Two nomad vamps, names are Victoria, she has flaming red hair, and Laurent, and he has dreadlocks." _

"Okay…and why do you need all the packs to come?"

_"__Alice Cullen, she has physic abilities and can see into the future. She's had very blurry visions because she can't see past us wolves meaning that we're involved. Anyways she sees a blurry image of Victoria and her changing people."_

"And why is this Victoria and Laurent character after her?"

_"__Well the Cullens were playing baseball in a field, three nomads came and was just passing through. James, their leader smelt Felicia and wanted her. So long story short, James convinced Felicia that he had her mother. Then tortured her, breaking her leg,_ _and bit her. Jasper and Emmett held James and Alice tore off James' head. Edward saved Felicia by sucking the venom out, and now Victoria is after Felicia to avenge James' death. Because of Alice's blurry visions, we know Victoria is changing people and planning something. So we need everybody's help because we don't know how many are after her. So will you help?"_

Everyone looked at me, some were nodding their heads, some were shaking their heads, and some looked petrified,

"I have to talk to my pack about this, can I let you know in a few days?"

_"__That's fine, but please get back to me in a few days, okay?"_

"That's what I said didn't I? I'll call you back, bye." I hung up before Sam could reply. I sighed deeply and looked at everyone around me,

"So what do you guys think?" All hell broke loose, people screaming at me, we go, we don't, what about the young ones, etc. They were truly testing my patience,

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN, WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT TOGETHER!" Everyone shut up and looked at me expectantly,

"Leah, Emily, Kim, Nicole, Gabriella, and Angela, what do you suppose we do? Leah, you start."

"We help." She said.

"Emily?"

"We don't."

Leah and Emily never really got along so it made sense of why they disagreed with each other.

"Kim?"

"Do."

"Nicole?"

"Don't."

Gabriella?"

"Do."

"Angela?"

"Don't."

"Okay, how about Claire, Audrey, and Maggie, what do you guys think? Claire you first."

"Do."

"Audrey?"

"Don't"

"Maggie?"

"Don't."

I sighed deeply and rubbed my face with my hands. 4 against 5, I would say majority rules, but I wanted to help.

"Okay, well it's a tie right now, because I want to help, so how are we going to solve this?" I murmured to myself but Leah spoke,

"I think we should, I mean how much trouble could newborns be?"

"They can be very dangerous Leah and you know that."

"I know, but I have a gut feeling telling me that we should help them, I think something interesting is going to happen." I cocked my eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Okay guys, let's start training, Maggie if you want to-"

"NO! I'm helping you guys, it's time for me to be a protector and help when it's needed."

"But you said no to helping?" She took a deep breath and exhaled,

"I realized I can't be selfish and let innocent people die because of some stupid human who got involved with a vampire. And caused one of them to go after her." She really had matured since she phased, I felt a huge amount of proudness enter my body. I walked over to Maggie and hugged her close to me, I kissed her hairline and went to stand in front of everybody.

"Okay guys, we are going to start training for the next few days, I'll call Sam in 3 days and let him know our decision. Everyone pair up and start practicing."

Maggie and Audrey paired up, Claire and Nicole paired up, Gabriella and Kim paired up, Emily and Angela paired up, and Leah and I paired up. We all got to training.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello beautiful wonderful readers of mine, I got impatient of waiting for one more review to update another two chapters so I'm updating them now. Special thanks to .marie, Guest, ChameleonRose, if it wasn't for you guys, and the others who have reviewed, I wouldn't have the urge or desire to update and continue this story, so thank you for your sweet and kind words J Now, onto the story, hope you enjoy and remember 5 reviews and then I'll post another two chapters, thanks lovelies 3

**Chapter 5 **

This is one of my favourite things about being a werewolf, fighting, as well as running. We trained all night, at around 6am we finally called it quits. Everyone went home, all of their parents knew about us being werewolves, all finding out when each wolf got too pissed off. So they were okay with their daughters being out late. I went home, took a quick shower, skipping on shaving, too tired to even keep my eyes open, and I wouldn't put my skin at risk, even though I heal fast. I quickly towel dried my body and my hair, put on short shorts, and a tank top and hit the hay.

**Afternoon**

I peeked out of one eye and saw the clock, it read 2:00pm, and I sighed, closed my eye and rolled over onto my back. I quickly realized the pressure on my bladder and rolled out of bed. I got to the bathroom, did my business then jumped into the shower so I could shave. After 10 minutes of shaving everything, I rinsed my body with body wash and stepped out of the shower. I towel dried my body and hair then looked at myself in the mirror. I started at the top, my somewhat thick neck, my broad and muscle defined shoulders and arms, my C-cupped breasts, round and perky, my slender waist with some muscle definition, my narrow hips, and my somewhat thick legs. I sighed, no one would want me, I was too muscular. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I walked over to my dresser and took out my black ripped skinny jeans and my blood red t-shirt that had some lace at the top and bottom of the shirt. I opened my underwear and bra drawer and took out my red lacy bra and my red lacy thong. I put those on and then wiggled into my skinny jeans and put on my t-shirt. I walked downstairs and Phil cooking grill cheeses and Renee hugging him from behind and whispering sweet nothings. I shuddered with disgust,

"Could you two not do that when I just woke up?" Renee turned around and looked at me with disappointing eyes,

"Honey, I know you don't like what imprinting is, but it's time for you to accept Phil and I's relationship." I glared at her,

"Don't tell me what to do Renee or what I should be doing, I'm 18 years old, almost 19, I'm old enough to do things on my own. And to know if I should accept something that I'm not comfortable with accepting. So just keep living your life with your imprint, and stay out of mine." Once the last word left my mouth, I was out of there. I jogged over to Leah's, which took me 5 minutes. I realized that when I became a werewolf I didn't lose my breath very easily. I knocked on her door and waited patiently.

"This better be important, I was sleeping you know." Leah opened the door and saw my depressed face and quickly ushered me inside. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch,

"What happened?"

"Renee." She sighed irritably and massaged her temples,

"What did that woman do now?" Leah understood my hatred toward imprinting and what it did to my family.

"She wanted me to accept her and Phil's relationship." I growled out. I was beyond pissed, and Leah saw that and took me into her backyard, backed up and I phased. She phased with me and just watched me so I didn't do anything stupid.

_"__Don't worry Leah I won't do anything stupid, but I am going for a run, are you coming?" _

_"__Hell yeah, count me in!"_ I chuckled and Leah and I took off and ran as fast as we could, this is what took my mind off of the bullshit, and drama in my life. We continued to run for another hour or so, we finally ran back to her house and collapsed on the forest ground. I crawled over to the bush where I left some clothes from the last time I phased, and I quickly phased back and put my clothes back on. I walked out from behind the bush and met up with Leah,

"Okay, I'm going to go home and rest for a bit but in another hour or so, I'm calling everyone so that we can train." Leah nodded,

"Okay, see you in an hour B." She took off and I did the same, I got home 10 minutes later. I unlocked my door and walked inside, going to the kitchen. I quickly made a sandwich and scarfed it down, then went upstairs. I went over to my alarm clock and put my alarm on so it'd go off in an hour. I was too lazy to change into something a bit more comfortable, I just collapsed onto to the bed, and passed out.

**An hour later**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, I slammed the snooze button then turned off the alarm so it wouldn't keep going off. I got up, deciding against a shower because I was going to be training today. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. I walked downstairs, not seeing Phil or Renee, must still be at work I thought to myself. I went outside to the backyard, quickly stripped and phased. I howled three times, which meant there's a meeting at my house. I waited for about 10 minutes and everyone came trotting into my backyard.

_"__Okay guys, pair into the teams you were in yesterday and start practicing. Remember one of you have to be the newborn and remember to think like one. We've had our fair share of newborns on our lands so I trust that you guys can take on that role."_ Everyone nodded their wolf heads and paired up with their partners from yesterday.

**6 hours later**

We all phased back into humans and all collapsed onto the forest ground.

"Okay guys, good job, but one thing, don't be afraid to actually attack your partner, we heal fast. So tomorrow I went everyone to attack each other like you mean it or else we won't be much help to the La Push pack." Everyone nodded and promptly passed out. I laughed and leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

**Morning**

I woke up with the sun beating down on me, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Maggie, Claire and Audrey were all leaning against each other. Leah was snoring quite loudly, Emily, Kim and Angela were leaning against each other. And Nicole and Gabriella were the only ones who were up. I stood up and stretched out my sore and achy limbs_. I should've made everyone go into my house so that I could sleep in my bed _I thought to myself. I whistled loudly and everyone woke up, grumbling under their breaths that they hated me. I laughed,

"Okay guys, go home, take a shower, and relax, whatever you want to do because at 12:00pm we're all going to meet up here. Okay?" Everyone nodded and tiredly left my house, some in wolf form and some in human. I trudged up my porch steps and went inside, Renee and Phil were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal,

"Good morning Bella, how was training?" I looked at Renee surprised,

"How did you know I was training?"

"Because I went outside last night to have a cup of tea and saw your pack passed out in the backyard." I nodded and went back to eating my Special K chocolate delight cereal. I finished it and walked upstairs and went into my room to my dresser. I opened my underwear/bra drawer and dug out my blue lacy bra with matching thong. I went into my jean/capris/short drawer and took out my mid length black ripped shorts. I went into my t-shirt/tank top drawer and took out my baby blue halter top. I went into my bathroom, put my clothes on the sink and went into the shower. I turned on the shower and put some strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and massaged it into my scalp. Once I was done I rinsed my hair and put my strawberry conditioner into the palm of my hand and massaged it into my scalp. I shaved everything and grabbed my strawberry body wash and grabbed my sponge and put a quarter sized of body wash onto the sponge. I put it under the water and moved the body wash around on the sponge, making it bubbly and scrubbed my body with it. I rinsed off and then ran a hairbrush through my hair, rinsing out the conditioner. I stood under the showerhead, letting the lukewarm water run over my body. I turned it off and stepped outside the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I used the towel to get the water droplets off of my body then took the towel off of my hair to let it dry naturally. I put on my outfit for today and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I couldn't hear Renee or Phil in the house, and then I noticed the note on the kitchen counter. I walked over to it and picked it up,

_I went to Sue's house for the day and Phil went out to practice for his big game on Saturday, I left $40 in the jar by the microwave in case you wanted to order in or get some groceries. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I went to the living room and turned on the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

After watching TV for 3 hours, I noticed the time and it was 11:30am. I went into the kitchen and made myself a grilled cheese and sit at the breakfast bar and ate. After I was done, I washed the dish and walked back into the living room. 15 more minutes until everyone showed up. I walked outside to the backyard and sat on the porch swing and started swinging. I started to softly sing to myself,

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<br>(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<br>Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<br>(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone  
>(Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become  
>Bring me to life<br>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch<br>Without your love, darling  
>Only you are the life among the dead. (<em>Evanescence, Bring me to Life)

I checked my phone and saw there was 2 minutes until 12. I got up and stripped out of my clothes and phased. There was no pain anymore, which I was grateful for and the transformation was quick. I heard the rumble of paws hitting the forest ground, running towards my backyard. I sat on my hind legs, waiting for them. Within seconds, everyone was there, waiting for me to speak.

_"__Okay guys this is our last day of training, and after we're done, I'm going to call Sam and see when he wants us there. So everyone pair and start training."_ Everyone paired up and started training.

**6 hours later**

After everyone phased human, we all gathered in a circle, me at the top.

"Okay guys, good job today, I saw a lot more attacking rather than pretending to and I appreciate it." Leah, Emily, Kim and I all had a few bruises, broken fingers and arms. But they were already healing, so it was okay with the four of us.

"I'm going to call Sam, none of you say a word, okay?" Everyone nodded and I took out my iPhone 5c and dialed Sam's number. Three rings later, he answered,

Bella/_Sam_

_"__Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, I've called to tell you that my pack and I decided to help you destroy the leeches."

_"__Thanks Bella, it means a lot, this girl has gotten close to us and we don't want to see her hurt." _I rolled my eyes, I thought that the human deserved it, she was stupid to get involved with vampires.

"Yeah, no problem, when do you want us to come?"

"_Is it alright if you come now?"_

"Sure, see you in 4 hours."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and looked at my pack,

"Okay guys, go pack something light so you can carry it on your backs or in your mouths, then meet back here in 30 minutes." Everyone took off and I went inside and to my room. I packed a bit of clothing, having no idea how long we would be there. I packed light, considering I had a temperature of 108 degrees, so I packed some shorts, shirts, bras, underwear, and some hygienic stuff. Once I was done packing, I started making myself some mac and cheese. I wrote a note to Renee saying that I had pack business to handle and would be back soon. After writing it, I eat my mac and cheese and washed my dishes. I had five more minutes until the pack would be here, so I walked out into the backyard. I watched the sun start to set, it was absolutely gorgeous, and at times like this, I wished I had someone special to watch this with. But it hasn't happened yet and I'm losing hope. I sighed, and looked at my phone, one more minute. I stripped out of my clothes and put it into the bag and phased. I picked up the bag with my mouth and trotted to the middle of my backyard. I soon heard my pack running to my place and I went to meet up with them. I stopped a few feet in front of them,

_"__Okay guys, let's get going, it'll take us about 4 hours to get there so I hope all of you are ready."_ They all nodded and we took off.

**4 hours later**

I phased back and took out my phone from my bag and dialed Sam's number,

Bella/_Sam_

_"__Hello?"_

"It's Bella, we're in Forks, where do you want us to go?"

_"__Do you know where La Push is?"_

"Yes."

_"__Go there, we'll meet you there."_

"Okay, bye." I hung up and turned toward my pack,

"_Okay guys, another 30 minutes and we'll be in La Push, they're going to meet us there." _Everyone nodded, and we started running.

(A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, the next two chapters will be longer, promise! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello beautiful readers of mine! 3 I'm glad that I got 5 reviews, I'm excited for you guys to read the next few chapters! Special thanks to Shar82204, Freoborn1980, ChameleonRose, schafferer, kmfulkerson for commenting and being excited for the next updates, means a lot to me that people are actually reading my story and liking it. I'm going to up the reviews that I want so 10 reviews before the next update! Thanks 3 Anyways, I hope you like these next few chapters. Enjoy, review, like, comment, share, etc 3

**Chapter 7**

**30 minutes later**

We got to La Push, panting and waiting for Sam and his pack to show up. I dropped the bag from my mouth and laid down and rested my eyes. 10 minutes later, I heard paws hitting the forest ground, I stood up and waited. I saw them approaching,

_"__You guys stay right here, I'm going to go phase."_ My pack nodded, and I went behind a bush and phased and put on some clothes. I stepped out from the bush and walked in front of my pack and crossed my arms. I saw the black wolf in the front, go behind a bush and I assumed he was phasing back. A copper skinned figure came out in front of me, he had cropped black hair and brown eyes. He had an older face and he was about 6'6. He was wearing cropped shorts, and nothing else.

"You must be Bella." He said in a deep voice.

"Yes, I am, you must be Sam." He nodded,

"Well thank you for coming and helping us defeat these newborns." I nodded,

"So when is this happening?" I asked.

"Alice isn't 100% sure because we're involved but she says by the end of this week or early next week." I nodded,

"Okay, well where is my pack and I going to stay?"

"Some will stay with me, and some will stay with Jared." I cocked my eyebrow,

"Two of you guys have enough room for 10 wolves?" He nodded, and I sighed,

"Okay, well lead us the way." He nodded and went behind a bush, and I did the same. I came out and nodded at Sam. We took off, 10 minutes later, we stopped in front of a house. (A/N I don't remember what the house looks like so I'm not going into detail with it) I turned toward my pack,

_"__Okay guys, go phase back."_ They nodded and we all went behind some bushes. Everyone came out, and I looked at the guys who obviously phased back, staring at my pack. They were all having staring contests. I coughed and everyone's attention snapped to me,

"Okay, I'll introduce my pack first, this is Leah, Emily, Kim, Claire, Gabriella, Maggie, Nicole, Angela, and Audrey." Pointing at each of them, each waving or saying hey.

"This is Jared, Quil, Brady and Collin, Embry, Seth, and Zach. Paul and Jacob are on patrol right now so you'll meet them later." I nodded, and noticed Sam staring at Emily, Jared staring at Kim, Quil staring at Claire, Embry staring at Gabriella, Seth staring at Angela, Brady staring at Maggie, Collin staring at Audrey and Zach staring at Nicole. I looked at them with confusion,

"What are you all looking at each other like that?" Sam snapped out of it and looked at me, then looked down,

"Ummm, well I think my pack just imprinted on yours…" I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth gaping open. I shook my head,

"No that's impossible, how?" I asked in denial. I didn't want any of my girls to have their rights taken away from them.

"Our ancestors obviously thought differently." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Leah,

"Bella I know how much you hate imprinting, but our ancestors already decided on who our soul mates are." I sighed,

"I know that, but they have their rights taken from them, and look at Maggie, she's only 12 years old Leah. She's way too young for this." I said in a low voice so Maggie didn't hear me but she did anyways,

"Bella, we all know how much you hate imprinting, but we have our soul mates, you know they would never hurt us, and remember we decide of what we want with our imprints. They'll be anything we want them to be, a lover, a friend, etc. I know I'm young but I can handle myself, you don't have to worry about me, I believe Brady will take care of me now. I love you like a mother Bella, it'll never go away but I phased young and I've been given responsibility. I know what to do and what not to do." I had tears running down my face after Maggie's speech. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees and hugged her to me. She hugged me back then pulled back and stroked my face,

"I'll be fine Bella, everyone here will be fine, we are with our imprints, and we'll be protected." She has grown so strong and mature, I had no idea where the Maggie I knew went. I nodded and stood up and wiped my eyes,

"Okay, could we all get settled in? I'm exhausted and I'm sure my pack is too." I said with heavy emotion in my voice. Sam nodded,

"Yeah that's fine, Emily, Claire, Nicole, Audrey, and Bella you'll stay with me. Leah, Kim, Angela, Maggie, and Gabriella will stay with Jared." Everyone who was staying at Jared's left but I motioned Brady to stay. He gulped and nodded, the people staying at Sam's left but me. I walked over to Brady, who looked like he was about to shit his pants. I giggled internally and then wiped any emotion off of my face,

"You're going to Jared's and Maggie is going to be there. You try a single thing, I will have you by the balls. Do you understand?" He nodded,

"Yes Bella I understand."

"Good, now how old are you?"

"16."

"You're not going to do anything with Maggie until she's at least 16. Do you understand?" He nodded again and said yes. We said our goodnights and left. I walked to Sam's and everyone was waiting for me. Sam showed all of us to our rooms, and then left with Emily to his room. I sat on my bed and thought about everything that has happened today. I sighed, and grabbed my bag from the floor and took out my pajamas and put them on. I uncovered the bed and crawled in, I fell into a dreamless sleep. (A/N: I was going to end it here, but decided to add a bit more)

**Morning**

I woke to the sound of banging pots, I groaned, I looked over at my phone and saw it was 5:45 in the morning. I growled and buried my face into my pillow, I really didn't want to be awake right now. But the constant banging of pots made me get up. I really wasn't a morning person, so being woken up at 5:45am pissed me off. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I smelt pancakes, eggs, toast, and fruits. I saw Emily behind the stove, with Sam wrapped up behind her, kissing her neck. I shuddered with disgust,

"You guys really have to do this at 5:45 in the morning?" I murmured and glared at them. Sam whipped his head around to face me,

"Sorry Bella, imprinting is like this." Emily looked at me with a huge smile on her face with a blush covering her dark cheeks. I shook my head at them and went to the living room,

"Wait Bella, breakfast is practically done so come and grab a plate." I eagerly did what Emily said, I went into the cabinets and finally found the one that held plates, and I took out all of them. I put them on the counter and grabbed a plate for myself and piled my plate high then went to the kitchen table to eat. I put one piece in my mouth and then scarfed down the rest, not realizing how hungry I was. In a few minutes, I ate 4 pieces of toast, 2 servings of eggs and fruits and 6 pancakes. While I was scarfing down my food, everyone filed into the kitchen and piled their plates high, taking it to the kitchen table or into the living room. I let out a big burp after I was done eating, and everyone looked at me, I shrugged,

"Like you guys are any different." Everyone nodded and went back to eating. I got up and took my plate to the sink and washed it,

"Oh Bella, just leave it, we have it handled." Emily said to me, I nodded feeling kind of bad, because back home this is what she would do whenever we had pack meetings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went upstairs into my temporary room and pulled out a toothbrush out of my bag. I walked over to the bathroom when I was about to go in, the door opened. A tanned figure walked out, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He was about 6 feet tall, broad shoulders, had a six pack and had thick thighs and legs. Once I made my way up to his face, his lips were pulled into a smirk. I looked higher and immediately regretted it. It felt like all of the ties to Earth and everything around me snapped and he was my main focus. He was now the one holding me to this Earth, if he was ever gone, I'd follow. I looked into his black brooding eyes that looked like they have seen so much. I quickly looked down and swore. This was never supposed to happen, I hate imprinting, why would God give me him? Fuck my life.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Paul, what's your name?" He gave me a shit-eating grin and I gave him a frown.

"I'm Bella, anyways can you move please? I would like to brush my teeth." Not looking him in the eyes, I didn't want this imprinting bullshit to happen to me.

"What's wrong baby? You don't want some of this." He said suggestively while gesturing to his body. I shuttered,

"Don't baby me, I'm not yours. Anyways can you please move?" I said with venom in my voice while glaring at him. He smirked and walked closer to me, and I backed up. Soon my back contacted with the wall behind me. I swore silently to myself and swallowed, I looked up into his dark brooding eyes. He tilted his head and put both hands against the wall behind me. He moved closer to me, and I turned my head.

"Don't touch me." He lifted his hand and trailed his hot fingers down the side of my face then seized my chin.

"I will touch you as much as I want and whenever I want, wherever I want, because you are mine Isabella." I glared at him,

"Don't call me Isabella, Paul." He groaned and pressed himself against my body, so I could feel his erection against my sex. I got dizzy and grasped onto his shoulders, and rolled my head back. My head was completely clouded with lust filled thoughts. Paul moved his head closer to mine and kissed my cheek. He moved to my lips, kissing only the edge and kissed lower. I moaned and gave him more access to my throat. He took the bait and feverishly started ravishing my neck. I moaned and my fingers moved into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I jumped up and he grabbed my legs, supporting them. I hooked my legs around his waist and arched into him. I moaned when I felt his erection pushing into me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my neck. He stopped his assault, and kissed his way back up to my lips. He ghosted the edge of my lips again and I groaned. He stopped his assault and I opened my eyes. He was looking down at me with a smirk on his lips,

"And that's just the beginning baby, I'll make you want me to fuck you so you can't walk for a week straight." I gaped at him in disgust and jumped down from his arms and pushed him away. I looked at him with disgust,

"So that's all you want me for, huh Paul? You just want to fuck me? Fuck you Paul." I pushed him aside and walked into the bathroom, locking myself in. I hear him grunt and hear him lean against the door,

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You're just so sexy and I want to ravish you." I huffed,

"You're not making this better for yourself." He sighs,

"I know, look we both know what'll happen because of the imprint. We'll become friends, become boyfriend and girlfriend, fuck each other silly, make love. We'll get older and get married and have children. So why don't we just accept it and let this become our lives?" I started shaking my head, and the tears came down unwillingly. I sobbed and Paul heard,

"Baby? Are you alright? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I kept shaking my head, I didn't want this imprint, and I don't want to be forever tied to one person. Not saying that I want a lot of mates, I just didn't want this fate. Phil imprinted on Renee and look what happened between Charlie and Renee. I turned to face the mirror and looked at myself. Red puffy eyes, red runny nose, tears streaming down my face. I looked awful. I turned on the tap and rinsed my face with cold water. I looked to my left and grabbed the towel hanging there. I looked into the mirror and wiped off the droplets of water from my face. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I opened my eyes again and grabbed my toothbrush from the counter. I turned the on the tap and wet my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth for about 3 minutes, I spat and rinsed my mouth out with water. I rinsed off my toothbrush and turned towards the door. I opened it and brushed past Paul into my room. I turned to lock the door and Paul came into sight.

"What do you want?" I nearly growled.

"Don't ignore me Isabella, I just—"I glared at him,

"Don't you ever call me Isabella again." I then closed and locked the door in his face. I walked over to where my bag was laying on the floor. I put it on the bed and rummaged through it, I found a black t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I set that aside and looked for a pair of thongs, I found my dark blue lacy thong and put that to the side. I stripped out of my pajamas, put on my clean thong, and grabbed a black bra from my bag and put it on. I slide on my shirt and jean shorts. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and slowly opened it excepting Paul to be there but he wasn't, so I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked down the stairs and everyone was in the kitchen, some talking about the upcoming battle, some eating, and some talking about whatever. I noticed that the half of my pack that went to Jared's were here. I said good morning to everyone and set out for the backyard. The sun was just raising, beautiful hues of orange, red, and pink streaking the sky like a canvas. I loved sunsets and sunrises, they warmed my heart of how beautiful nature was. I sat on the porch swing for a bit enjoying the peace, though I could hear my pack and Sam's goofing around inside. I sighed deeply and inhaled the fresh air before pushing off the swing and making my way inside. I saw Leah and Jacob on the couch, whispering, giggling (from Leah), and cute little kisses being exchanged. I sighed, hoping that this imprinting bullshit wouldn't cost my best friend. I loved her like she was my own sister, but somehow I knew, I wouldn't see a lot of her. The wheels in my head started turning…my pack and Sam's imprinted on one another. Fuck. No one would want to leave their mates, so how the fuck would we figure out what to do? Sam's pack had a life here and my pack had a life in Fircrest. I knew though, that my girls would move to Forks in a heartbeat to live with their mates, I couldn't deprive them of their mates. I didn't hear the footsteps, but Sam distracted me from my thoughts,

"Hey, everything okay here?" Sam asked politely. I nodded,

"Yeah, everything's good, but we have to talk our packs together, there's some things we have to discuss."

"What about?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." He nodded and we both walked into the kitchen/living room because it was connected.

"Okay everybody, everyone make their way to the backyard, we have some things to discuss." Everyone looked at me puzzled but made their way outside. I followed behind them and Sam and I stood together in front of them.

"Enough guys, quiet down. Nothing's going to happen, just some discussion." Sam said sternly.

"Okay well the reason we're here is to talk about imprinting." A few of my pack groaned. "I realize that we couldn't ask any of you guys to be apart from your mates, so we have to figure where everyone's going. We're going to take a vote and see if Sam's pack will be moving, or my pack will be. So, Kim?"

"We move."

"Emily?"

"We move."

"Leah?"

"They move."

"Gabriella?"

"They move."

"Claire?"

"We move."

"Maggie?"

"They move."

"Audrey?"

"We move."

"Angela?"

"We move."

"Nicole?"

"They move."

"Okay well it's a tie right now because I don't want to move. Sam?"

"Okay guys, Paul?" Sam asked. I looked over shocked that I didn't even realize that he was in the room.

"We move." While looking at me, I rolled my eyes. I knew that was going to be his answer.

"Jared?"

"They move."

"Embry?"

"We move."

"Jacob?" I froze, that name sounded so familiar to me…Jacob…Jacob…then it finally clicked. I got up,

"HOLY SHIT! JACOB BLACK?!" He looked at me and his eyes grew wide.

"Bella? Bells?" I nodded and we walked toward each other, and Jacob enveloped me in a hug. I sighed, I heard growls coming from Leah, and deeper growls coming from Paul most likely. We released each other,

"I can't believe it's you Bells, it's been so long."

"I know, I can't believe it either."

"Can someone tell what THE HELL is going on?!" Paul exclaimed, getting up.

"Relax lover boy, Bells and I are family friends, we grew up with each other, then she moved away, visiting once, and I haven't seen her since." Jacob explained, Paul let out a deep breath and sat down. Leah stopped growling once Jacob stopped talking.

"Anyways, let's get back to the voting." I smiled at Sam and sat back down.

"Alright, Jacob?"

"We move."

"Quil?"

"They move."

"Brady?"

"We move."

"Collin?"

"They move."

"Seth?"

"They move."

"Zack?"

"We move."

"And I say that we stay, so it's at a tie right now." I sighed, how were we suppose to figure this out now?

I spoke up,

"Okay well since Sam and I are Alpha, we have to make the last decision." He looked over at me and nodded his head. We both got up and walked outside so our packs wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, how much responsibility do you guys have at home?" I glared at him, "Are you implying that your pack does more than mine?" He shook his head,

"No, of course not, I'm just curious since we don't really know each other and the responsibilities that we each have." I sighed,

"I mean we have responsibilities at home, but how are we supposed to figure out who has more responsibilities?" Sam and I both sighed, this was going to be impossible to figure out. I looked at Sam and it seemed that he was deep in thought. I looked around and thought about it. I mean, how bad would it be...? Even though I grew up in Fircrest, maybe if I moved to Forks I could mend my relationship with Charlie. And then Renee would be freed of my annoyance toward Phil and her. I turned toward Sam,

"I made my decision."

**(A/N: What do you think the decision is going to be?)**


	9. Chapter 9

Smut warning to my younger readers, there's a bold line saying "Graphic sex scene starts here" so if it isn't your thing then skip it until it says "end of sex scene" thanks :)

Also shout out to my readers who have reviewed the last two chapters! Means a lot!

**Chapter 9**

Sam and I went back to the house, we entered and everyone got up once we got inside. I giggled and looked over at him and nodded.

"Well everyone, Bella and I have decided that… Bella's pack is going to be moving here after the newborn fight." Some of my pack looked upset but mostly everyone, including Sam's pack was excited.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have a newborn fight to train for so let's get to it." I said, authority ringing out. Everyone scrambled to the backyard and we trained for most of the day.

At around 9pm, we took a well needed break. We were all out of breath, some of us had some injuries but we healed quickly, but it didn't stop our imprints from freaking out. I didn't get hurt so Paul kept his distance. We were all laying, or siting on the grass in the backyard, just catching our breath, talking and relaxing. Sam stood up and we all turned to face him,

"Okay, everyone go back to the houses and rest for a bit, at around 6am, the Cullens will be arriving and we'll be training with them." Everyone looked at Sam confused.

"We don't know how many newborns are going to be coming, but we need extra help, even with my pack and Bella's, it won't be enough. So I called the Cullens and they are more than willing to help because it is one of their own in trouble." Everyone didn't know what to say so we just nodded and departed, I made my way inside Sam's house. Once I got outside my room, someone covered my mouth, and took me into my room. I panicked, grabbed the persons' arm and turned to my side and threw the person on the ground. They grunted out, I stood up straight, turned on my light and glared at my intruder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked venomously, glaring at Paul. He got up slowly and faced me with his hands up.

"I'm sorry I snuck up on you, I just didn't want you to throw me out."

"So you decided putting your hand on my mouth and taking me into my room would be your best bet?!" I nearly screeched at him. He made me so angry, I just wanted to jump him. I internally shook my head, jump him? No, hurt him? Yes. He scratched the back of his neck, he nodded slightly.

"Get out!" I pointed my finger to the door,

"But Bella—"

"No buts, just leave!" He strutted across the room and reached me in seconds. Before I could react or stop him, he kissed me. I gasped, and he used that as his advantage and stuck his tongue in my mouth, playing with my tongue. I moaned, unable to help it, and I put my arms around his neck. He groaned when I grinded against his body. He picked me up and led me to my bed, he put me down gently, and crawled up my body. He started kissing and lightly biting my neck, I moaned when he found my sweet spot. He kept kissing, licking and biting it, I felt like a pornstar with all the moaning I was doing. He ran his hands down my sides and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinded into me, making me growl. I was so turned on, I was never this turned on before. I mean I fooled around with guys but they had nothing against Paul. I grinded back against him, making him growl and grunt. I smirked then flipped us over, I kissed his neck, lightly nipping it. He growled out and flipped us back over, he took off my top, throwing it to the floor. He started kissing down my neck, then took off my bra, throwing it somewhere. He then made his way to my chest, paying attention to the little buds that stood at attention. He pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, making me moan out his name, and twisted and pinched my other nipple. He then kissed across my breasts, and pulled my right nipple into his mouth, biting it gently. I thrusted my hips toward his, growling out in pure pleasure. He smirked against my skin and pulled away from my nipple, making me groan. He leaned down and kissed me then slowly started travelling down my body, leaving kisses and gentle bites all over my body. He reached the top of my jean shorts and unbuttoned it. He slowly slid them down while kissing my thighs, ghosting over my sex. I breathed heavily and thrusted toward his manhood, I needed him so bad. He lit my skin on fire, burning me with his kisses. He tossed my jeans to the floor,

"I think you have too many clothes on." I smirked wickedly. I flipped us over, and slowly took off his shirt. Once that was off, I was in heaven. His chest was defined, his 6 pack stood out against his coffee coloured skin. I started to drool a little, he smirked,

*******************Graphic sex scene starts here**************************

"Like what you see sweetheart?" I didn't answer him just continued on my journey, I was eager to have him. I kissed down his chest, licking and biting his nipples lightly. He hissed, making him thrust up against me and me grind against him. I loved the sounds coming from his mouth that were made because of me. I got to his jeans and unbuttoned them and threw them to the floor. His manhood stood out against his black boxers making me salivate. I wanted to see what was underneath those boxers but before I could, he flipped us over again. He kissed me before I could protest, tongues clashing together, bodies grinding together, desperate to find relief. He kissed down my chest, stomach, and made it to my panties. He inhaled deeply, making me blush and push my legs together. He growled and looked up at me,

"Don't you ever hide yourself from me Isabella, I am your mate and your smell is intoxicating." Before I could get mad at him for calling me Isabella, he removed my panties and dug in. His tongue hit my clit making me scream out.

"Fuck! Paul!" He smirked against my sex and flicked his tongue against my clit over and over. Plunging his tongue into my wet, hot sex, making me squirm and moan. I thrusted towards his face, desperate for the release I was coming to. He plunged his finger into my sex making me scream out. He plunged in other one, I screamed, moaning and squirming. His tongue flicking against my clit once, twice, three times, and then finally on the fourth, I exploded. I screamed out his name, clamping my legs, and my walls clamping down on his tongue. He lapped up my juices, making sure he didn't miss anything. He made his way up my body, kissing and nipping my skin. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath, he reached my mouth and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue which surprisingly turned me on even more. I wanted him. So bad. I grinded myself against his erection, desperate for skin to skin contact. I put my feet on his hips, pushing down his boxers, once they were off, I grinded against him again. He growled and buried his face into the pillow, breathing heavily.

"Paul? You okay?" I asked him, brushing his hair. He removed his face from the pillow and looked down at me. I gasped,

"What's wrong?" He looked at me curiously.

"Your eyes…"

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're yellow." He looked confused, but it slowly disappearing and a smile replaced the confused look.

"We're mates Isabella, when mates are about to mate, our eye colour changes to yellow."

"Both?" I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Yes both, your eyes are also yellow."

"Oh…it means nothing bad right?"

"Right."

I kissed him, pulling him closer to me. He stopped and pulled away from me, I pouted.

"Are you sure Isabella?" I glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Yes I'm sure, I want you so badly, please make love to me." He nodded, reached over and took a condom out of his pants. He ripped open the package and rolled it down his 9" manhood. An educated guess on my part.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" I blushed and looked away from him, he captured my chin, making me look at him.

"Are you?" I nodded, unable to answer. He chuckled and I glared at him,

"What's so funny asshole?" He shook his head at me,

"Insulting me isn't going to make me mad sweetheart. The reason why I laughed was because I'm glad you're a virgin that means you are all mine, no one else has been where I've been and I love it." He growled at me and leaned down and bit my neck gently. I shuddered,

"So, my Isabella, are you sure?" I didn't answer him instead I just thrusted my hips forward and his tip entered me. He put his forehead against mine,

"I love you." Before I could react, he pushed through my barrier, making me cry out. He leaned down and kissed away my tears, the pain slowly started to leave but was still uncomfortable. He thrusted back out then back in, making me cry out. He leaned down and kissed me, distracting me from the pain. Teeth clashing, tongue sloppily meeting, pants and moans coming from each of us. He thrusted in and out, faster and harder, I moaned, and hooked my arms around his neck. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, so that I was straddling him and that he was on his knees. I leaned back onto my hands, while keeping my hips up. He grabbed my hips and leveled himself with my sex. He started thrusting into me, making me throw my head back, moaning his name. We met thrust after thrust, harder and faster. He pulled out of me and put me on my hands and knees and he plowed into me. I cried out, and met his thrusts, one after another. I started sweating, our bodies gliding against each other, he thrusted a few more times and released into the condom. Growling loudly, he leaned forward and lightly bit my neck, making me shudder. I collapsed onto the bed with him on my back, but he didn't put all of his weight onto me. He pulled out slowly, making me cringe. He got up and did whatever then came back to the bed and cleaned me.

**End of sex scene**

I felt a bit embarrassed that he was cleaning me but I was so tired to even move so I didn't complain. He finished, and climbed into the bed with me.

"I'm sorry you didn't have an orgasm." I shook my head and turned to face him. I placed my hand on his cheek,

"Don't be sorry, that was amazing, and I've heard that girls don't orgasm their first time, so don't apologize." He nodded and gathered me into his arms, kissed me and we shortly fell asleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Bella is going to seem a bit bipolar for the next couple of chapters

**Chapter 10**

I woke up with the sun blazing into my room, I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00am. I groaned and put my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I felt pressure on my bladder and tried to move but I realized that an arm was making that impossible. I lifted it up and quickly got up before he could wrap his arm around me again. I went to my bag and pulled out a black bra, black thong, dark blue short shorts and a purple t-shirt. I went to the bathroom slowly, pain coming from my bottom half. I got to the bathroom, relieved my bladder, washed my hands and my face. I slipped my clothes on and then I looked in the mirror, staring at myself. Why did I let that happen? I was supposed to hate him, ignore him, and then it all left my head when he touched me.

The way he touched me was so sensuous, soft but rough at the same time, kind and loving. I loved it, damn this imprint, if we didn't imprint on each other, it wouldn't have happened. I shook my head, of course it would have, he's sweet, kind, funny, can be a conceded asshole, but I love him. Wait, no, I don't love him, I hate him. _You love him stupid, don't ignore it, he's your soul mate_. My inner self told me. But I can't! Imprinting ruined my father, I can't let my choices be taken from me. _You're so stupid, imprinting doesn't take away your choices, your imprint is whatever you want him to be, and you know it so stop denying it and accept it already. _I broke down, crumbling to the floor, I curled into myself and just rocked myself back and forth. I heard movement from the bedroom, then heard a knock on the door.

"Baby? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Paul asked through the door. I just shook my head and curled into myself even more, putting my cheek onto the cold bathroom tile.

"Isabella, answer me or this door is getting kicked down."

"DON'T CALL ME ISABELLA!" I roared, crying harder. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I heard a knock on the door,

"Bella, baby, its Leah, let me in please." I sniffed and got up slowly, and walked to the door and opened the door. I opened the door enough so that Leah could come in, then slammed the door in Paul's face. I crumbled to the floor again, seeing sadness and concern in Paul's face and eyes, made me cry harder. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees. I felt Leah's arms wrap around me and rock with me. I unwrapped my arms from my legs then hugged Leah like she was my life source. Leah's arms wrapped around me and squeezed and rocked me. She put one of her hands into my hair and stroked it. She kept saying it's okay, everything will be fine, don't worry. After what seemed like forever, I pulled away from her.

"Now Bella, tell me what's wrong?" Leah asked gently. My bottom lip wobbled, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't want to be imprinted, look at what it did to my dad. I don't want my choices to be taken from me, I want Paul to love me for me, not from a stupid imprint. I feel so happy, and feel so sad at the same time. I love him Leah, but I just don't know!" I broke off from what I was saying and started crying.

"Oh Bella honey, you need to stop worrying about imprinting and thinking that it's a bad thing. Yes, it sucks that Renee hurt Charlie, but they're both happy." I stopped crying and looked at her,

"What do you mean, they're both happy?" Leah looked at me in shock.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella, Charlie and my mom, are dating. They've been dating for about a year now." I looked at her confused,

"A year? How the fuck do you know but I don't? How long have you known Leah?" I started getting angry and got up, Leah got up as well.

"I've known for a couple of days, they didn't want to tell us until we were in Forks."

"How did they know that we were coming?" I asked, my voice raising.

"Sam told Charlie that he contacted you and your pack, so Charlie reached out to me and told me." I started getting pissed,

"You're telling me that my OWN FATHER didn't tell his OWN DAUGHTER that he was dating her best friend's MOTHER?!"

Leah nodded then opened the door and gently took my hand and guided me outside. Once my feet touched the ground, I exploded, my ripped clothes going everywhere. I took off and didn't stop until I reached the cliffs that I didn't know I knew was. (A/N: hope that makes sense) I phased back and cursed myself that I didn't bring any clothes, but then again I was too angry to focus on anything else. I was comfortable with my body and I didn't hear anyone around me so I figured I was okay. I sat down on the cliffs and stared out into the water. The sun beamed down on the water making it sparkle. I sighed and thought over what happened this morning. I woke up from having making love the first time, to crying, to finding out that my father was dating my best friend's mother. To said best friend, knowing before I knew about it.

I rubbed my face tiredly, I needed to wrap my head around my feelings and get it together. I love Paul, and we were meant for each other, no doubt about it. We would take baby steps even though we skipped them last night. I had to accept that I imprinted on Paul and Paul imprinted on me and we were going to live together, get married and have little babies. I shook my head, _way too early to be thinking about that Bella_. I thought to myself. But I knew it was going to happen, Paul's wolf would want me to be carrying his pup. I lightly touched my stomach and thought, one day I'll be carrying Paul's pup. I got really excited then, a bright smile lit my face. Deep down, I knew that I was in love with Paul…crazy that we had just met but this imprint definitely bought out the emotion quicker. I heard footsteps behind me then and I turned while covering my breasts.

"Bella baby, are you okay?" Paul's voice rang out in concern. I smiled and got up. Once I was facing him, I saw his eyes grew darker, and his friend poking up. I giggled, and ran to Paul, throwing my arms around his neck. He picked me up, covering me the best he could. I leaned back and our lips met, sparks flew, I smiled into the kiss but before we could get carried away, Paul pulled away. I pouted, and Paul bit my bottom lip,

"Don't pout or we'll be here for a while and we have to get back to train." I smirked and pushed my hips into his, he grunted and growled at me. I growled back playfully, our lips met and things escalated very quickly. _I'm so good at getting what I want, I thought cockily to myself._

******************************************************************************After about an hour, we finally pulled away from each other and made our way back to the house. When we were about 20 feet away from the house, Paul asked me to stay where I was. I did as he said and waited patiently but slightly confused. He came back a few seconds later and ushered me behind a bush. He held out a pair of my shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, as well as a dark blue bra and thong. I quickly put on my clothes and we walked out of the bush and into the house.

"Now that we are all here," Sam started and looked at us pointedly. I giggled and shrugged. "Since it is 7:30, the Cullens will be here in an hour and a half. There's breakfast on the table if anyone is interested, I don't care what you do until 9 but be sure to be outside before then." Everyone split up and I walked into the kitchen, quickly piling my plate. I caught Leah's eye but before she could reach me, I made my way outside the house and sat on the porch swing. I started digging into my waffles, bacon, eggs and fruit. But before I had one bite, I heard Leah's footstep. I sighed,

"What are you doing here Leah?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"When you spend a few years with someone, hip to hip, you learn the sounds they make." Leah sighed, and made her way over to me. She sat down next to me,

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, if I knew you didn't know, I would've told you in a second." I sighed and looked at her,

"I'm not mad at you Leah, I'm pissed at Charlie for not telling his own daughter that he's serious with someone. Especially my best friend's mother." Leah scooted closer to me and put her arm around me, I leaned my head against her shoulder for a few seconds. My grumbling stomach made me get up and devour my food. Leah giggled and I looked at her and shrugged.

"Sorry, guess I was really hungry."

"It's okay B, I think you need to go talk to Charlie about it."

"I will but first I want to kill some newborns first." Leah and I smirked at each other and hugged.

A/N: So I decided to post the next two chapters even though I haven't gotten 10 reviews but I hope you like these two and I hope you review. 10 reviews for the next update!


End file.
